Alyssa (CTD)
Lady Alyssa is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Dougal in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview A quietly competent, brutally honest sidhe, Lady Alyssa spent the time of Duke Aeon's sadness shouldering greater and greater burdens. She and Baron diMarcos have found that they have a great deal in common on a professional level, and constantly exchange information and aid. She also is in constant contact with Baron Jacob, though she discounts his reports as having an unnecessary rosy tint to them. Indeed, Alyssa is renowned in commoner circles for having a Cold Iron rod placed somewhere very uncomfortable at birth, which explains her bright and sunny disposition. Other wags have commented that this also explains her lack of flexibility on court issues. Of course, it is not fit to make these jests too loudly, for Lady Alyssa has a way of knowing who is talking about her... She and Sir Cumulus have been court fixtures for years, and their working relationship is the stuff of legend. No one else is capable of reducing the old windbag to stuttering silence in a matter of seconds, and Alyssa's skill with a verbal harpoon earns her respect from even the smirking Sir Blade. There is no love lost between the two, though. Firm in her disapproval of Queen Aeron's actions (and, until recently, Duke Aeon's as well), Lady Alyssa remains a loyal subject. She is more concerned with preventing crises than with salvaging them, and is totally unconcerned with credit for her actions. Of particular fascination to her is the pooka Rasputin, gently removed from his position as Court Jester for jesting too close to the truth. The removal of this warning voice strikes her as dangerous, and she is a firm proponent of returning hm to his former prominence. Image Sporting the classic English features, Alyssa looks (and acts) as if she just stepped from the frames of a Merchant-Ivory film. With high cheekbones, a fair complexion that is vulnerable to the rare blush, and curly brown hair, Alyssa is the image of Old Country Propriety. She wears severely cut gowns in dark colors, accented by simple jewelry with stones in her house colors. A sword is belted at her side, but no one can ever recall seeing her draw it. It's just as well, really; most people who have seen her naked blade haven't seen much afterwards. Personal Prim, proper, and prim: these three words define Alyssa. Exceptionally uptight, she is a stickler for protocol and deference. There's a reason people suspect she's got a cold iron rod inserted someplace delicate, though any comment so crude around her will provoke an explosive response. She unleashes her wicked wit on rare occasions, usually when Sir Cummerbund has really gotten himself into a lather. Otherwise, she makes sure that everything is orderly. there is no higher goal. Treasures Lady Alyssa's armor consists merely of a modest leather jerkin and leggings. She wears no helm, and her shield is a simple targe. It's her sword that is the wonder, a blade scarcely an inch across yet stronger than steel. Absolutely straight, the sword seems to have a knack for finding chinks in armor where it would be sworn that none existed. References * CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 79-80. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Dougal (CTD)